This invention relates to a circuit arrangement for the reception of data which are conducted via a data receiver to a data sink, wherein, using a fault discriminator, a fault signal is emitted which indicates faults in the transmitted items of data.
In the automatic reception of data, when the fault rate reaches a given value, transmission interferences can result in the output of a senseless text. Even when the transmitter is switched off and no more data is being received, generally arbitrary random combinations continue to be emitted as text. If, for example, a teleprinter is provided as data sink, it can occur that in the event of greatly adulterated data, or in the absence of any data, this teleprinter will for hours emit paper printed with senseless text.
An object of the invention is to provide a circuit arrangement of the type described hereinabove, in which the output of a senseless text of the kind described is prevented.
A further object is to provide such a circuit arrangement which can be used when a data transmission system is being operated with forward correction devices.